ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
KrisTen
A work in progress series created by Binkatong. Summary After witnessing Verdona's severe disappointment about her granddaughter Gwen's refusal to come to Anodyne, a couple of Verdona's Anodite buddies get an idea: they would create a hero that could do everything both Ben and Gwen could do, so that Gwen wouldn't need to stay on Earth anymore. They create Kristen, a humanlike mana-based being that is able to shapeshift into several alien forms as well as manipulate mana. They put her in a pod, program her to defend Earth and the universe from any threat, and launch her off to Earth. Unfortunately, on the way over, Kristen passes through a strange disturbance field, resulting in all of her heroic instructions being erased- as well as any and all knowledge of how to use her powers. Or talk. Now, stuck on Earth with absolutely no clue what she's doing, Kristen has to figure out not only how to deal with the locals, but also how to survive all the not-so-friendly aliens that seem to be drawn to her left and right. Luckily, she found friends in Lyn Augustine and Liam Morrison, two regular humans who take her in. Main Characters AML F7-001 aka "Kristen": An artificial mana-based lifeform created by Coxira and Lenaya, designed specifically to replace both Ben and Gwen Tennyson so that Gwen could go to Anodyne without compromising Earth's safety. Had her brain completely wiped during transfer to Earth, so she has no idea how to use any of her powers. She is able to transform into one of any ten alien species, as well as being able to manipulate mana. Too bad she has no idea how to use either of those powers properly. Lyn Augustine: Human. Believes she was abducted by some sort of cat alien when she was 5, and has been absolutely obsessed with everything feline ever since. Was the first to discover Kristen after she landed, and is currently housing her and trying to teach her about human society. She realized that Kristen was of alien origin right away, and hopes that one day with her help she will find the aliens that abducted her and prove that she isn't insane. She tends to overdramatize everything. Liam Morrison: Human. Lyn's best friend. Is extremely skeptical about the existance of anything paranormal, especially aliens. (He even thinks that Ben's whole alien story is a gimmick to get attention.) He's one of the people who thinks that Lyn's alien abduction story is a pile of crazy, and is also convinced that there's a perfectly viable explaination for Kristen that doesn't involve extraterrestrials. Although a hard skeptic and a natural critic of the world, he is really an intelligent, kind person who is more than willing to help Lyn take care of Kristen. Minor Characters Coxira: '''Anodite, friend of Verdona Tennyson. Co-creater of AML F7-001 and XITA. '''Lenaya: Anodite, friend of Verdona Tennyson. The other co-creater of AML F7-001 and XITA. Verdona Tennyson : Anodite, grandmother of Gwen Tennyson. Franco Del Olmo: The owner of the Del Olmo Ice Cream Parlor. The only adult in on Lyn and Kristen's secret, often vouches for them and covers them in necessary situations. Mr. Fiedler: 'Owner of the town grocery store. Prime suspect behind all the alien happenings, only because a weird alien pod appeared in his store. Villains [[The Bronch|'The Bronch]]: A former FBI agent transformed into a half human, half sea slug monster. [[Hound|'Hound']]: A cybernetically altered Vulpimancer with a whole lot of mental issues. The Hands of Bellicus: 'A cult devoted to wiping out any and all artificial life, including Kristen. 'Queron ' 'Bayore ' [[Onagh|'Onagh]] [[Titania|'Titania']] [[Red Flag (Gang)|'Red Flag (Gang)' ]] [[Black Bulls|'Black Bulls']] Aliens These are the aliens that Kristen is able to transform into. #Caraprison #BPMamba #Dividend #Whitewash #Dayjob and Nightshift #Pelicarve #Pixystuck #Sawder #Pulscal #Interval Episodes Season 1 #Dumped (Part 1) #Dumped (Part 2) #Sleeping Arrangements #Gut of the Problem #Red Flag #The Bronch #First, We'll Need Costumes #Suspect #Left 4 Drone (Part 1) #Left 4 Drone (Part 2) #Constructive Cynicism #Cat and Dog #Scare Tactics #Glamour Bombing #Atmospheric Pressure #Hall Pass #The Ultimate Battery #Hide and Seek #Showdown (Part 1) #Showdown (Part 2) Season 2 #Hanukkaboom (Holiday Special) #Chip on Her Shoulder #All or None #Drawing Parallels #Hands Down #d10 #Over Informed #Down the Rabbit-Worm Hole #Reflux #Starstuck #Elusive #Sweet Tooth #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA Category:Series Category:KrisTen